


Hard

by orphan_account



Series: Hard [1]
Category: EastEnders
Genre: Chryed, M/M, Series, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doing the hard things takes a little longer...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Written in Summer 2010 after Chryed got together...

HARD

 

 

 

“What?” He paused, looked up at Christian who was standing, back against the fridge, arms folded.

“When are you going home?”

He made an impatient sound, resumed his polishing.

Christian watched him for a while, saying nothing, not moving, knowing, since he knew him so well, that eventually...

With a sigh Syed abandoned his task and perched on the edge of the table. “It's not easy.”

“I know.” Still not moving, still arms folded. He sort of hated when Christian got like this – serious and mature, unmoveable. Not even sex would get to him in this mood.

“Tomorrow?”

“I'm starting to think that you have a different vocabulary to the rest of us.”

“Yes, but I mean it this time. Tomorrow means tomorrow this time.”

With a sigh and shake of the head Christian did eventually move. He turned to the fridge and took out a carton of orange juice, which he first offered to Syed then when he shook his head emptied into a tall glass.

Syed watched his arse, amazed at how different everything felt now that he'd made that choice. Well okay, sex probably wouldn't _help_ , but it wouldn't hurt either...

In less than three seconds he'd narrowed the gap between them, placed both hands on Christian's arse and squeezed, planting butterfly kisses on his neck at the same time.

Christian choked a little on his drink. “Naughty.”

“Hmm, clean, honest sweat.”

“Is that a future prediction?”

“Not _too_ far into the future I hope.”

“Sy...” Turning, Christian caught hold of his hands and held them. “Go home.”

“I might not be in the mood later if I do,” he warned, knowing even as he said it that he'd lost this one.

“Doesn't matter. You need to do this – for both of us.” Christian looked into his eyes and Syed silently nodded, acknowledging this truth, unwelcome as it was.

“Okay, but I expect lots and lots of hugs afterwards.”

“I can do a _lo_ t better than that.”

Syed wasn't inclined to argue with this truth either...


End file.
